Inu Yasha Goes To School
by GypsyEchidna
Summary: Due to an argument between Kagome and Inu Yasha about high school; Inu decides to join her for a few days. There is hinting to sexual ideas. R&R!


Inu Yasha Goes To School  
By Gypsy Echidna  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: People may seem out of character, this is for the purpose of  
making the story funny. Kouga will not be incorporated into the story, I  
have not been able to watch enough of the anime to understand his  
character.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
******This story, if it is completed will require a lot of research, I'm  
posting the first chapter and I will wait for reviews, if I get twenty I  
will consider completing the story.******  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: A Typical Meeting  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha, where are you?" Kagome yelled, pulling herself from  
the well.  
"Over here, what do you want?" Inu said in his common arrogant tone, not  
bothering to even look at her as she spoke.  
"Would you help me with these?"  
The hanyou remained where he was seated, on the branch of an old Oak Tree,  
"Why should I?"  
"Never mind, I've got it," Kagome tossed a series of bags to the outside of  
the wooden border that encircled the well.  
A fiery-orange haired fox youkai poked its head out from a small crevasse  
several branches lower than Inu Yasha; it had a lump on its head and looked  
disgruntled. However the small being was suddenly cheery at the sight of  
Kagome, Shippo bounded over on all fours with a smile on his face, "Hey  
Kagome!"  
"Hi Shippo," She patted him on the head, hoisting the first of the two  
heavy backpacks onto her back.  
Poor Shippo tried to lift one, grabbing the backpack by the strap he  
strained, only successfully moving the backpack a few inches. He grunted,  
plopping onto the ground in defeat, "These are heavy Kagome!"  
"I'm sorry Shippo, I have high school entrance exams to study for. Inu  
Yasha help me!"  
Inu sighed and dropped to his feet, taking his sweet time walking to where  
Kagome and Shippo were talking, he lifted the pack with ease, holding it by  
the strap, he held out his hand to Kagome who looked startled before  
handing her pack over, "Anything else?"  
"No, thanks!" Inu almost grinned, If she knows that I don't mind helping  
her she'll ask more often and think I care for her.  
He was knocked from his thoughts by a question from Kagome, "Where  
are Sango and Miroku?"  
"Sango left to take a bath," Shippo pointed a small finger towards the far  
end of the clearing, "Miroku followed her."  
"That lecher! He left to spy on her, no doubt..." Kagome suddenly grinned,  
"He'll get what's coming to him..."  
No sooner had she said that, than Sango stomped into the clearing, fully  
clothed with a scowl on her face and her oversized boomerang resting on her  
shoulder. Miroku was nowhere to be seen.  
"Shippo, go see if the lecher is okay," Kagome said, ushering Shippo away.  
It serves him right...  
Miroku wandered out of the bushes, a huge lump on his head and a dazed look  
on his face, "I saw something wonderful..."  
Sango growled and hurled her boomerang at him, hitting him in the head and  
knocking him out. "Sango.. you know he's probably having dreams about you  
stripping nude for him now, don't you?"  
Sango looked speechless, her mouth gaping and her eyes wide, she turned  
around and trudged off as her boomerang returned to her. Inu was smiling to  
himself, looking over to Miroku he sighed and noticed that Miroku had a  
look of peace on his face, this morally disturbed him so he backed away,  
shifting the backpacks into his right hand, swinging them over his  
shoulder. "I'm not holding these forever, Kagome."  
"Oh yeah, Sorry." Kagome nodded, making her way towards Kaede's  
village, but not before turning to Shippo, asking him to retrieve Sango.  
The fox youkai nodded scampering after Sango.  
"What are in these bags anyway?" Inu Yasha said as he caught up to  
her.  
"I'm studying for my high school entrance mock exam, which I have in  
two days."  
"Another one, Don't tell me, you'll be running away again, wont you?"  
Inu scowled.  
"Yep. But until then we can look for the Shikon shards."  
"When is this going to end?" Inu Yasha was becoming more and more  
impatient; his bickering was beginning to get onto Kagome's nerves.  
"I have to pass the real exam, the mock exam will give me an idea as  
to where I am in the rankings. And what high school I can get into! Thanks  
to you I'm already behind, what more do you want?"  
Both Inu Yasha and Kagome glared at one another, Kagome spoke up  
first, "What, do you think my life is easy?"  
"Not as hard as fighting demons all day long, trying to find the  
pieces of the Shikon No Tama which YOU broke."  
"I have my own demons to fight, they're called teachers!"  
"It can't be that hard."  
"You wish!"  
The argument continued until Miroku, who had awoken from his sleeping  
stupor which, not surprisingly was becoming quicker and quicker with each  
passing day, made a suggestion, "Inu Yasha, why don't you go with Kagome to  
her school for a couple of days?"  
The arguing duo turned to him, "What are you, crazy?"  
"What other way is there to settle this constant argument once and  
for all?" Miroku pointed out, a sound of irritation in his voice.  
The two appeared to be thinking until Inu crossed his arms, closing  
his eyes. "Fine."  
"All right, "Kagome sighed, looking doubtful.  
Miroku grinned. This is going to be interesting.  
Sango stepped into the clearing, Shippo following her, holding Kirara in  
his tiny arms. Sango eyed Miroku warily, turning to Kagome. "What's going  
on?"  
Miroku brought it upon himself to answer her question, "Inu is going with  
Kagome to her time because he wants to settle their argument about high  
school."  
Sango stared for a moment, Shippo answered their mutual thoughts, "Be  
afraid, be very afraid."  
Read and Review, let me know what you think! Your feedback makes all the  
difference as to whether I continue this story or ditch it (This is a rough  
copy by the way). 


End file.
